Family and Balance
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: Somethings wrong, but Naruto is trying to make up for his mistake that he made. Slight SasuNaru...If you wait for it.Oneshot


D-Claimer: Naruto not mine poems Family and balanced are, so no taky

* * *

_My family is my life_

_They are everything to me_

_They hold me up_

_When I'm falling down_

_They pick up the pieces_

_When I'm crushed on the ground_

My family is, and always will be, my life. They're always there for me when I need it and always around to help me. They might not be related to me by blood, but they are my family and I would do anything to see them happy. Anything.

Kakashi-sensei was like an uncle to me always helping me when he could, yet not helping at all. Sakura was an older caring sister to me, but put me in my place when I needed it. Iruka, he was my father no matter what anyone says and Sasuke. Well, he was just Sasuke. My rival, my best friend, and my lover at heart.

_In good times and bad_

_They're there all the same_

_Giving me courage_

_And never any pain_

They all check on me daily, after that night where I was almost beaten to death. They gave me courage to get through the hard times that came after that fateful night. They told me that I would get better soon and made sure that I would receive no more pain. They told me that it was time for me to stop giving and start taking. Though, I can't do that.

_Though broken hearts and broken dreams_

_To wedding bells and baby dreams_

_We're together to the end_

_We're family though and though_

So when Sakura's heart was broken, a little red fox, that owed me a favor, lead her to Lee. The two became fast friends and the wedding bells soon rang out. I watched them from the shadows, being bless as man and wife till the time they were dreaming of what their baby would look like. They seemed so happy, yet even then I could see a sad smile on their faces as Tsunade told them the news of their baby's existence.

Sasuke's dream was broken, the dream to kill his brother. Though he managed with a little push and shove in the right direction from yours truly. He seemed happier than ever after that, he even got into the ANBU and became a captain at the age of 16. The youngest and best ANBU captain to date, but like Sakura he too had the thundercloud over him.

I even managed to get Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei to admit their feelings for one another, but that was by mistake. How was I to know that one of my old training grounds would be found? Or that they would both be caught up in one of my trial ideas for traps or pranks? Well I didn't, but it all worked out fine in the end. At least except for the thundercloud that loomed over their heads as well.

But I was determined to fix that, because in some ways it was my fault. It was my fault in a way, because I could have come back to them at any given time if I really tried, but I didn't. Instead I watched them, seeing if they would truly be happier without me or were lying when they told me that they needed me. I see now that they truly missed me and I should've put up more of a fight when my spirit was thrown form my body in that fight that oh so fateful night. The night I was almost beaten to death.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, whatcha reading?" a very pregnant Sakura asked walking in to the room. 

"It's a poem from one of the dope's journals," the Uchiha said getting out of the chair he was sitting in and making Sakura sit down in it instead. "It seems so fitting, like he knew that this was going to happen."

"Really? Read it to me please," the cherry blossom pleaded with the best of her ablities.

"Fine," the Uchiha said not wanting to make an overly emotional pregnant lady mad, especially one with super strength. Clearing his voice Sasuke took a set in the other chair beside Sakura and began to read the poem out loud:

_"My Spirit shimmers_

_My Soul flickers_

_Caught in the balance_

_Of Light and Dark_

_----_

_My mind doesn't know_

_What path should I choose?_

_Should I stay in the Light?_

_Or should I stay in the Dark?_

_----_

_In between the two_

_I cannot choose_

_So what should I do?"_

At that point in the poem Sasuke stopped reading as Iruka and Kakashi walked in the room. Iruka was holding a vase of sunflowers and Kakashi had his oh so familiar book away and instead a fox plushy in his hands.

"Oh don't mind us, Sasuke-chan, go on and read your poetry," Kakashi teased the boy, but ended up being smacked on the back of the head by Iruka.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know what good literature is when all he reads are those perverted book of his," Iruka said as he smiled at the room's occupants and put the vase down on the end table.

"Hey!" Kakashi said offended as he placed the plushy next to the sunflowers but no one seemed to be listening to him.

"So what were you reading?" Iruka asked.

"One of Naruto's poems," Sakura answered for Sasuke.

"Oh? What one?" Iruka asked as he looked towards Sasuke expecting him to answer him this time.

"Balance," the Uchiha said shortly this time.

"Could you please finish it?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and cleared his throat again as he continued where he had left off in the poem.

_"I feel myself leaving my shell_

_Flying around free_

_Free of all the worried, cares, and everything I left behind_

_Landing on the ground_

_I made my choose_

_Moving towards the Light…"_

Sasuke was cut off as a harsh weaker voice took over reciting the poem.

_"But something caught my eye_

_Turning around, I see something_

_I see something I left behind_

_Never thinking about_

_While going into the Light_

_---_

_I forgot something very special_

_Something hard to gain_

_I forgot about the people that cared about me_

_I forgot about the people precious to me"_

"Hey guys why ya staring like that?" the weak voice asked.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered softly, afraid if she said anything even the least bit louder he would disappear or go back into the a coma he had been in for the last four years. The others looked on in shock that the boy was even awake after all the time hoping and dreaming of it.

"While if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep," Naruto said with a yawn as he closed his eyes.

"NO!" the whole room screamed, scaring the poor boy.

"What? It's not like I'll go to sleep and never wake up again," the blond said as he closed his eyes again and before anyone could say anything, he was asleep, but not in a coma like before.

* * *

Sasuke had spent the whole remaining of the day at the hospital in hopes of the blond waking again, but he didn't. He had fallen asleep around nine and woken up to see the blonde curled up in a ball shivering with the covers at the bottom of the bed. Getting up he walked over to the blond and pulled the covers over him. Kissing him on the forehead the Uchiha whispered the confession that he so longed to tell the dope, even if he was asleep it was better than in a coma. 

"I love you," with that he turned around and started heading back to the chair he was sleeping in, but a soft, almost nonexistent, confession stopped him in his tracks.

"Love you too." Whirling around Sasuke looked at the boy to find that he was still sleep, at least it look like it, but something was out of place. In his arms the plushy fox that he had boughten and had Kakashi pick it up for him, laid within the blond's arms, hugged to his chest.

* * *

Hope you like... 

Shi no Tenshi 902


End file.
